


i guess we're gonna pretend

by uwu



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu/pseuds/uwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bites out daddy, like it’s meant to hurt, like it’s a curse, because it is, because it’s all he’s got. Digs his hands into Richie’s shoulders, through the dress shirt he left on, leaving marks, because he knows Richie can take it, can take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i guess we're gonna pretend

**Author's Note:**

> this is for lia  
> just like all my daddy kink stuff is

The first time Seth calls Richie daddy shame runs through him hotter and colder than it did when he realized he was fucking his baby brother, it also makes his dick even harder, just like the fact that he’s fucking his brother does. It escalates from there, just like all things Richie’s involved with do.

That’s how he finds himself riding Richie, pretending he’s in control, like he isn’t doing exactly what Richie wants him to do. Almost wants to punch Richie, for just sitting back and watching him ride him, that stupid smug look on his face that Seth (loves) hates. He feels ridiculously tiny and out of control like this, in the back of his mind he always knew Richie was taller, and bigger than him, but it’s moments like this that really emphasize it. (Doesn’t even wanna think about the times Richie’s held him down as he’s called him daddy, fucked face down ass up like some whore, doesn’t wanna think about how big Richie felt then.)

Wants to kiss at Richie, hold him down and use him, pretend he’s in charge. Wants to punch that smug look off his face, and wants to kiss it at the same time, feels ridiculous riding his brother while Richie leans back, hands behind his fucking head. Let alone the fact that he’s calling him daddy, (doesn’t matter that he’s getting off on it, being out of control and Richie’s good boy) so he doesn’t think and just fucks himself down onto Richie’s cock.

Bites out _daddy_ , like it’s meant to hurt, like it’s a curse, because it is, because it’s all he’s got. Digs his hands into Richie’s shoulders, through the dress shirt he left on, leaving marks, because he knows Richie can take it, can take him. Has to do something to not feel so weak, sitting naked on Richie who’s only taken off his jacket, and opened his pants up enough to get his dick out. Feels full and complete, but he’ll never say that, never admit it. Just kisses at Richie so he won’t accidentally blurt anything out, holds onto Richie for as long as he can, as long as he lets him.

Wants to close his eyes so he can’t see Richie as he does this, but he can’t not watch Richie, can’t not look at him. So instead he snarls ‘daddy’ at Richie and holds on for the ride, blushing all the while. It feels too good, too good to be so wrong, God, he’s fucking his brother, and then Richie says, “Good boy,” all casual like, like any other time he’s stating a fact. Then Seth forgets anything that’s not Richie, and Richie’s dick, and his smirk, and stupid voice, and _Richie_.

And he likes it, likes the way Richie’s thighs feel under his, likes the way shame makes his face burn hot, and the way he says daddy and Richie says good boy makes his stomach turn over. Likes the way Richie so very obviously gets off on his red cheeks, and the way he says daddy.

Still, he can’t help the sigh of relief when Richie obviously gets fed up with letting Seth pretend he’s in control, and flips him over. Draping over Seth, casually holding him in place, all strong arms and unwavering voice as Seth spreads his legs and moans daddy into the sheets. Just letting Richie, letting his little brother be so obviously in charge, and spreads his legs wider.

Lets himself be dragged up by the hips, nearly shakes apart when Richie only has to use one hand to hold him down, gasping and gasping. Feels Richie’s big hand holding his shoulders down, while his other one grips bruises into the side of his hip, feels Richie drag him to and fro on his cock moving him any which way he wants. He’s almost thankful that he doesn’t have to do anything, is allowed to just revel in this, and his brother, allow Richie to do what he does best; be in charge.

He feels the shudder of an orgasm start and goes with it, grinds into the mattress, and moans out _daddy daddy daddy_ , while Richie drawls out _good boy’_ s above him. Seth comes with a suppressed scream, mouth opened uselessly as he feels more than hears Richie come above him. He doesn’t know how much time he loses before he hears Richie say, “Was that good enough?”

“Shut up, Richard.”

 


End file.
